The invention is based on a priority patent application EP 07010132.4 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a rearview mirror for vehicles, comprising a mirror housing, in which a mirror glass is disposed, which is surrounded by a rim portion, wherein at least a part of the rim portion is configured moveable relative to the mirror housing.
Exterior rearview mirrors of motor vehicles are known in which the mirror housing can be pivoted in or against the driving direction under a respective load. The mirror housing including mirror glass and adjustment drive and other installed components is therefore pivotally supported at a mirror base, by which the exterior rearview mirror is mounted to the motor vehicle. In particular in exterior rearview mirrors in which the mirror housing is pivotable about a tilted axis with respect to the mirror base, the mirror housing has to be capable of changing its position relative to the mirror glass carrier or relative to the mirror glass, without the mirror housing being restricted in its movement by said components.